


Short MCYT One Shots

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm not tagging things because it's complicated, M/M, Multi, There are some chat chapters, They are short, enjoy, like really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Short One Shots that shouldn't be their own stories.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Soft Kisses

Soft kisses, warm cuddles, loud laughs. That’s how all their friends would explain their relationship, and even how they would explain it for many years.

Soft kisses, warm cuddles, loud crys. One of them was missing and they could never get them back.


	2. The Rise and Fall of a Relationship

A Video game, Video calls, and Hours away. That’s how their relationship started.

Decorated walls, Three offices, and One bed. That’s how they were the most happy.

White walls, Machines beeping, and Too many treatments. That’s how three became two and their happiness ended.

Hours away, Video calls, and a Letter. That’s how their relationship ended.

They didn’t want it to end but their grief was to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each different format is a different person.

_Why?_

I’m Sorry.

**Why?**

I’m Sorry.

How Could You! 

I’m Sorry.

**_You’re Dead!_ **

  
i’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not be getting any explanation.
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!


	4. Group Chat Madness

Sleepy Bois Inc

Techno:  _“I’m coming to England.”_

Tommy:  _“POG!”_

_“Wait, What?!”_

Wilbur:  _“I hate to do this, but ^^^”_

_“What the fuck Techno?”_

Phil:  _“Techno?”_

Techno:  _“My family is going on vacation to England.”_

_“I’m going to be in England in two weeks.”_

Wilbur:  _“We need schedules, we have to meet up!”_

Tommy:  _“I agree with Wil.”_

Phil:  _“Send us your guy’s plans.”_

Techno:  _“Will do.”_

Tommy:  _“Wilbur don’t you dare!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed


	5. Tommy Forgot About Timezone While Being Angsty

Sleepy Bois Inc

4:00 am

Tommy: “ _Why does everyone hate me?”_

Techno:  _“Cause they suck and are assholes”_

_“They’re also just jealous you’re so successful so young”_

Tommy:  _“Oh”_

Techno:  _“Forgot about Timezones?”_

Tommy:  _“Yeah”_

Techno:  _“Go to bed.”_

Tommy:  _“I’m going”_

10:00 am

Wilbur:  _“First, I agree with Techno_

_Second, Technoswear?!”_

Phil:  _“I also agree with Techno”_

Tommy:  _“Thanks guys, but I’m in class”_

Phil:  “ _Sorry”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!


	6. Tommy’s Brothers are Very Ready to Kill Someone for Him, But Phil Stops Them (Or Does He)

Sleepy Bois Inc - Tommy

Sand Jesus:  _“@Blood God how down are you with murder, in real life?”_

Blood God:  _“Depends why are we murdering someone?”_

Sand Jesus:  _“Some Older Teens have been bullying Tommy, like full on bullying him, like verbal and physical.”_

Blood God:  _“I’ll be in England in two days.”_

Save Me:  _“NO, no killing children”_

_“Wil, Techno”_

_“@Sand Jesus @Blood God No”_

Sand Jesus:  _“Yes”_

Blood God:  _“Yes”_

Save Me:  _“Please.”_

Sand Jesus:  _“They made him cry, he’s not streaming for a while because they gave him a black eye and he has a bad bruise on his jaw. He doesn’t want people to know.”_

Save Me:  _“…”_

[‘ _Save Me’ changed there name to ‘Murder is Okay Sometimes’]_

Murder is Okay Sometimes:  _“I’m deleting this conversion, I suggest you do as well, along with any planning you’ve done in private, just tell me where and when we’re meeting.”_

Sand Jesus:  _“Got it”_

Blood God:  _“Okay”_

  
_[Deleted 15 messages]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated!


	7. Note: I’m (Not) Fine

DreamSMP

Tommy:  _“I’m not going to be on the server for a little bit.”_

Dream:  _“Okay.”_

Tubbo:  _“Are you okay Tommy?”_

Sapnap:  _“^^^”_

Tommy:  _“I’m fine.”_

(Note: He was not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> When I said short I meant Short.
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
